This plant was discovered in 1977 at West Chicago, Ill., growing as a seedling of unknown parentage among a group of miscellaneous seedlings which were originated by me and grown for observation in the hope of finding new and interesting varieties suitable for the commercial market. The profuse production of flowers having a delightful pink coloration caused it to be selected for propagation and testing. Extensive propagation by cuttings, under my direction and through successive generations, has shown that this new plant is particularly suitable for four-inch pot plant culture having generally a nine-week response. The culture of this new plant through many successive generations has shown that its novel characteristics hold true and appear to be firmly fixed. Commercial scale propagation of this new plant is now being carried on at Parrish and Cortez, Fla., as well as at West Chicago, Ill.